Damn these rich people
by moerox925
Summary: So what happens if the new boy really was a boy, but instead they think he's holding a secret? Moekko wants nothing to do with this club but they want everything to do with him. Yaoi. No Haruhi! Uses most characters. Rated M for later
1. Damn these rich people

When I first opened the unused music door, I thought I'd be alone to study. Obviously I was wrong as a gust of wind along with carmine rose petals blew across my white, cream skin.

"Welcome to the host club." A group of voices said. I blinked so my blue eyes could adjust. There was dressed up, rich males sitting before me. A blonde hair, blue eyed one was the first to stand. His hair was neatly messy, if that made sense, and his large eyes were looking over me. Then two stood and I blinked as they looked nearly the same. They both bent over to peer past the blonde one and look at me. A black haired man with glasses and a clipboard didn't seem to move, glancing up with a slight smile. Then a little boy with almost honey colored hair was grinning and about to run up to me before another black haired man, with a more serious look and messier hair than the other one, held him back. I was standing there with an oversized sweatshirt, large glasses, baggy pants, and my books. I felt like a deer caught in headlights.

"Oh you're a boy." The blonde said before smiling sweetly again. He almost looked fake to me.

"A-ah well I…" I began, turning to try and open the door. How the hell did it lock?

"So you're gay, huh?" The blonde continued, looking at me thoughtfully. I sweat dropped and tried to open the door faster but with no avail. He grabbed my arm and pulled me away from the magic locking door and held me at his side.

"Which do you prefer?" He asked, pointing me in the direction of the boys.

"The twins, Kaoru and Hikaru? Devilish…" He commented, pointing at the twins. "Or Mori, the wild type… Honey, the boy lolita? Kyoya, the cool type?" He continued, pointing to each one. I looked at the awkwardly and extremely confused. "Or would you like to try me?" He finished, pulling me around and smiling as his face became level with mine. I never realized how short I was before. His fingers wrapped under my chin and I shook my head quickly, making him look at me in surprise.

"Ah n-no I think you got m-me wrong…" I began again, backing up quickly. I hit something and turned in time to see a large vase beginning to fall off the holder. I bent over the thing to try and catch it, my fingers grazing the smooth glass before it shattered into a million pieces.

"Oh no… Oh no…" I muttered, suddenly feeling somebody on either side of me.

"Oh that's a shame." One of the twins said, making me nervous.

"We were going to sell that for 10,000 yen." The other twin commented, both of them wrapping their arms on either side of me and lifting me off the stand. I pulled away, ignoring their protest, and looked at Kyoya with dread as he began writing things down on a clipboard.

"I'll pay for it!" I said quickly gathering my books back up without realizing I had dropped them. My messy brown hair was sticking out everywhere and my glasses were nearly falling off my face. I pushed them back up and looked up at all the males who were staring at me.

"I think this boy is the one that got in here since he was so smart." Tamaki said. "A commoner! Isn't he in your class, twins?"

I flinched.

"Yeah he is, but we never talked to him before." They both said.

LIGHTBULB: Kyoya. Reason: Honor student, he likes smart people.

"Well you should have." Kyoya responded. "Welcome, honor student."

"He's like a hero!" The blonde continued, fake expressions and understanding on his face. "I can't believe this fabled boy is gay though."

"G-gay?" I exclaimed, shaking my head. "N-no….

"A hero?" Honey exclaimed, clinging onto my arm suddenly. "Oh! What's his name?"

"My name is Moekko…" I said quietly. They all looked at me before bursting out in laughter.

"Moe! Moe!" The twins yelled, howling with laughter.

"That's a girl's name!" Tamaki said, laughing even more.

"…" I didn't say anything and frowned, looking at the only one who wasn't laughing which was Kyoya. He seemed to have just finished something.

"Well you can be our servant boy and pay it off that way, since you are a commoner." He suggested, silencing the laughing males.

"That'd be great!" They all said, dragging me along.

"Oh boy…" I muttered.

I walked in with some bags, nearly stumbling over myself as I looked at Tamaki and the girls next to him.

"I brought the… bags." I said.

"Oh hello, did you get the coffee little piglet?" Tamaki asked, making me sweat drop.

"P-piglet…." I mumbled before handing him the hot chocolate.

"What is this?" He asked, curiosity clear on his face. He turned it over with his long fingers, bringing it closer to his face as if that would help.

"It's hot chocolate." I answered, looking at the girls who were staring at me.

"What about coffee?" He asked.

"Coffee is gross and more expensive." I answered, tilting my head slightly. "It's instant too."

"Instant?" The girls asked at the same time, tilting in confusion.

"A common commoner's drink?" Tamaki asked, making me nearly groan. Suddenly there were more girls in those puffy yellow dresses, while I stood with a completely blank face behind my glasses.

"Oh so it's true they have no time to make their own?" The girls questioned, gathering by the minute.

I turned to see all the host club members suddenly here too and I continued to hold still, wondering when this hell would be over.

"I'll go buy something else." I offered after the silence as they all stared at the hot chocolate powder.

"No wait!" Tamaki said, holding up his hand. All the girls stared in wonder. "I'll drink this!" He said, making everyone gasp. "I'll drink this, alright!" He continued, causing them to clap now. I wanted a gun. To my head. Now.

"Alright Moekko, come make this… commoner's chocolate drink." He instructed.

I quickly made it in hopes that after he would let me leave for the day. I wasn't feeling so good anymore.

Damn these rich people…

"There." I said, holding out the steaming drinks.

"Let the tasting begin!" Tamaki said, rubbing his chin thoughtfully.

The girls began talking, holding their cups warily while I stood there thinking of how dumb they all were. Honestly, it's just a drink.

Suddenly, Tamaki was holding a girl and suggesting things that made her blush.

"I-I'd drink it!" She said, her cheeks pink as she was smitten by the blonde. I wondered how he did that, wooed girls so easily even though it was so obviously fake.

The girls all screamed and I just wanted to melt away.

I noticed the twins and I listened in for a moment, wondering what their trick was to get customers. Tamaki's was to act all lovey dovey.

"So then he woke up from the dream and…" Hikaru began before being cut off.

"Hikaru not that story!" Kaoru suddenly exclaimed. "It's horrible to be telling that…" He finished, holding his head in his hand as he looked down. His red-ish hair was framing his face dramatically but I couldn't help but to continue watching.

"Kaoru…" Hikaru said quietly, watching his brother with a fake concerned expression.

The two girls made a noise and watched intently.

Suddenly Hikaru was holding Kaoru's face and they were so close. They were twins! I realized it was twincest they were playing off as and I looked away, knowing I had enough information of how they got customers.

"I don't understand though, why they like it so much…." I mumbled as I passed them with my tray, looking down miserably.

"Honey-kun and Mori-kun!" Girls exclaimed as the two walked in, Honey being carried by Mori. I sighed and continued on my way.

"Is he really a 3rd year? He's so small." I said as the girls screamed of how cute he was while he rubbed his eyes of sleep.

"He is a prodigy despite his appearance." Kyoya said, stepping in beside me with his clipboard at hand. "And Mori-senpai's draw is his silent disposition."

"Oh…" I said quietly.

"Moe-chan!" Honey suddenly exclaimed as I was violently tugged on the arm.

"G-gah…" I said while trying to stop being dizzy.

"Moe-chan, would you like to have some cake with me?" He asked, his blue eyes shining and trying to see past my glasses.

"Ah no that's okay!" I answered, smiling a bit warily.

"I'll let you borrow my bunny, Usa-chan!" He suggested, blushing a bit with a smile as he showed me a pink stuffed animal.

"N-no…" I answered, shaking my head.

"You don't like my Usa-chan?" He asked, tears welling up as he pushed his pink bunny closer to me. I stared at it for a moment.

"It is cute, isn't it?" I asked suddenly, peering down at it with a smile and a small laugh.

Honey looked at me with a wide expression.

LIGHTBULB: Honey Reason: Complimented his bunny

"Take good care of it, okay?" He asked while skipping off, his blonde hair flowing behind him slightly even though it wasn't that long.

"Okay." I said, smiling after him.

"Our club is meant to use each person's ability to best fit the customers." Kyoya said after Honey had jumped onto the girl's laps. "By the way, Tamaki is number one, the king."

I looked at the blonde who was surrounded by girls, every word out of his mouth making them swoon.

"His request rate is 70 percent." Kyoya continued, while I clutched the bunny to my chest that was layered with my baggy clothes.

"Great…." I mumbled, clearly disturbed by this host club.

"By the way, with your large debt you are this club's dog until you graduate." He continued, basically killing me inside. "You are free to run away, but my family has a large police force that would find you within minutes."

I didn't say anything as I stared up at him, feeling even sicker than before. Suddenly a warm breath was at my neck and I jumped forward, looking behind me as I met eyes with Tamaki.

"Don't do that!" I yelled angrily, rubbing my neck to get rid of his germs.

"You aren't going to get any girls looking like that." He commented, standing straight again.

"I'm not interested in getting any right now." I answered, not really realizing how gay that made me sound.

"What are you talking about? This whole club is made for making girls happy." Tamaki answered, suddenly having a rose and posing in a gracious manner.

"I don't really care for being so nice for just women." I answered, looking away from the pitiful display. "Who care what gender they are right? Or appearances."

He looked at me with what can only be described as shock.

"Isn't what's on the inside more important?" I asked, turning back to look at the blonde boy. "This club is weird."

"It's a shame isn't it?" He asked, sympathy hanging on each word.

Oh boy…

"Huh?" I asked as he continued droning on about who knows what. I just pretended to listen as he continued going on and making a show.

What a drama queen…. What's the name for people like that? Um… let's see….

"Oh!" I said holding up a finger.

"Did I strike a cord?" The blonde asked, suddenly so close to me.

"Obnoxious."

Tamaki stopped and made some noises before going into a corner, a rain cloud forming above his head as it seemed.

"Um Tamaki-senpai?" I asked, suddenly feeling bad for saying that. I felt two elbows on my head as the chords of two twins laughed beside me.

"You're a hero alright!" They both said with laughter, while I sat in confusion. What is up with these people?

"I'm sorry, it really did strike a very small chord with me." I called out to the seemingly dead Tamaki. He suddenly came to life with roses surrounding him as he went off again.

"Wow.. He gets over things fast." I commented.

"Don't you think he needs to look good first?" One of the twins asked, stepping in front of me.

"Sir…"

"Call me King!" The blonde said, holding out his hand for effect.

"Well he needs to look more dressed up than this." The twins finished.

Hikaru pulled my glasses off and I began to sweat nervously again, holding up my hand in defense.

"Even if you take his glasses off, his eyes will look…" He stopped as he stared at me, the other twin joining his side.

"I lost my contacts and I-I…" I continued making excuses as the host members stared at me. Suddenly the twins were pushed aside as Tamaki went dark.

"Hikaru! Kaoru!" He said, snapping his fingers. I stood awkwardly as he was so close. Suddenly two hands grabbed my arms and dragged me off.

"AHHH!" I yelled as the twins sped.

"Put this on!" The twins said at the same time, holding out a host club uniform.

"What?" I asked, backing away in the changing room.

"Don't ask questions!" They said, jumping on me.

"No wait a-ah!" I yelled as they tried to strip me of my clothes. I finally pushed them out.

"Fine, but stay out!" I yelled after them , huffing loudly from the effort.

LIGHTBULB: Hikaru and Kaoru Reason: Told them what NOT to do, which makes them want to do it.

After a long period of time I came out. My brown hair was still messy, but now it was that kind of messy that was on purpose. My large blue eyes peered as everyone stared while the outfit fit snugly on my body.

"IT'S JUST AS I THOUGHT!" Tamaki lied, making me groan.

"You should of told us you looked so cute."

"Almost like a girl!"

Great…

"You will now be a host! If you get 100 customers, then I will forgive your debt!" Tamaki said, pointing at me dramatically.

"H-host?" I asked, clearly unhappy.

"But what's his ability?" Someone asked, making the silence drawl on.

"The shy gay one." Kyoya suggested earning approving mumbles.

"G-gay?" I asked. "I'm not gay!"

They ignored me.

Damn rich people…

I sat at the table as the girls inspected me over, asking me questions about my common life.

"So who does the chores?" A brunette asked.

"Oh, ah. I do them by myself." I answered quietly, turning to face her. "My mother was good at those things, but now I have to do them. She had good recipes while she was at the hospital and left them for me. They are fun to learn, everyday there seems to be a new one I find." I continued honestly, smiling with a slight blush. I wasn't much for talking in front of girls. Or anyone for that matter. "When my father tries them, he is always pleased at how they turn out."

I didn't notice that the other host members were listening intently and instead I kept going as I was stared at.

"Those are my favorite times." I finished, smiling with a small head tilt. I noticed some kind of hearts or something that seemed to be floating above the girl's heads. I wondered how that was even possible and I blushed more.

"Could we um… request you again?" One of the girls asked with a blush across her features.

"Oh yes! Thank you so much." I answered, my smile widening.

"He's a natural." I heard Kyoya say and I turned to see the twins and Tamaki watching me. I turned back and ignored it, they probably just wanted to make sure I wouldn't break anything else. That is until I heard my name. I quickly walked up to Tamaki and stood before him and his guests.

"Yes?" I asked as they looked at me.

"Meet my most prized customer, Princess Ayanokoji." He said, holding his hand to show off a pretty brunette. She looked at me with a smile that wasn't as sweet as the other girls, but I didn't really take note on that.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." I said with a smile, closing my eyes and tilting my head to the side with a blush. I couldn't help but be so girly and I wondered why I was born like that. Maybe it was my dad's genes…

I was suddenly being held and twirled around, suffocated in a blue outfit that resembled my own. I realized it was Tamaki and I flailed.

"Oh that was perfect! So cute being bashful ahahaha!" He said while continuing to cut my air off.

"Ah, Tamaki-sama?" Ayanokoji asked but it was ignored.

I finally got out of the grasp enough to see a black haired host member.

"M-mori-senpai!" I called out as the blonde's steel grip crushed my ribs. "Help!"

The look in his eye nearly scared me as he was suddenly before me, lifting me up and saving me. I stared down at him with a blush as he stared back up at me. I could feel stares boring into my back as well. I guessed it was the girls and Tamaki.

LIGHTBULB: Mori Reason: Asked for help

"Well… Come here! Back to daddy!" Tamaki said as I continued to be suspended in the air. Again I wondered when I became so short.

"I don't need two fathers!" I answered finally, still staring down at Mori. He was so handsome. I ignored the thought. I wasn't gay after all.

When I found myself digging in the pond with my sleeves and pants rolled up, I was pretty confused. Ayanokoji had spoken to me in a rather rude way and I was sure she was the one who threw my stuff out the window. I found nearly all my stuff now, but I needed to find my wallet. It was my food money for this week and I rather not starve.

"Hey commoner, need help?" A familiar voice asked. Before I knew it I heard someone swishing in the water.

"Tamaki-senpai." I said in surprise. "You don't have to help, you'll get all wet."

"That's okay, I'm already dripping with good looks…. Is this what you are looking for?" He asked, holding up a brown wallet. I stared as he brought it to my face, waving it around.

"What's the matter? Fallen for me?" He asked, a smirk on his features.

I frowned and grabbed my money, turning away.

"No." I answered, making him lose the cocky expression.

"How did this happen?" He asked, a curious expression on his face.

"Dropped my stuff out of the window." I answered shortly, grabbing everything. I felt him staring at me uncertainly, but I didn't offer anything to reassure him that that's what really happened.

Why did she request me?

"That must have really been a downer to have your stuff thrown out a window." Ayanokiji continued as she sipped at her tea. I sat across from her feeling rather uncomfortable.

"And you made Tamaki-sama pick up your grimy stuff for you too." She drawled on, a strange smile on her face. "You don't know your own place, do you? He's only talking to you because he's interested in the life of a poor."

I stared and didn't say anything reluctantly. I was confused on why she was doing this until I really thought about it.

"So you are jealous right?" I asked curiously, not in a rude way or anything.

She stared with a look of surprise, as if she thought I should be running away crying at her words instead of seeing right through them. A hand shot out and I was pulled over the table, realizing I landed on top of the girl.

"Help! Moekko is attacking me!" She screamed as I stared down at her with more confusion than before. Suddenly I felt warm water on my head until I smelled the sweet tea. I sat back and stared up at the twins.

"What is this?" Ayanokiji asked, bewilderment on her face. Tamaki lifted her up and I just watched from the floor.

"Tamaki-sama!" She said with a scared look. "Moe-kun just assaulted me."

Tamaki looked at her with an almost disgusted look.

"How disgraceful. You are bullying Moekko aren't you? You threw his bags in the water as well. You are unfit to be our guest. You really are pretty, but I know Moekko isn't that kind of man." He finished, the other host members looking at her with disappointment.

I looked at them with surprise, sitting in the tea mess on the floor. The girl ran out with a scream and suddenly the blonde faced me.

"For causing this trouble, your need 1,000 people to get out of debt." Tamaki said, pointing at me while I looked like a wet puppy. I frowned and felt like I was about to die before a hand pulled me up.

"I'm expecting a lot from you, natural rookie." Tamaki said with a wink, making me look at him with uncertain hope. Maybe I could do it.

"This is the only spare uniform we have."

"Thanks." I answered numbly, moving to the changing room. I looked at myself in the mirror with my rainbow boxers, making me sigh. Was I really so gay ? I didn't think I was. Not that it mattered I guess, a person is a person no matter what.

"Moekko, I brought you some towels." Tamaki said, opening the curtains. He stared for a moment as I turned, my svelte body facing him. He let go of the curtain and stood silently on the other side.

LIGHTBULB: Tamaki Reason: Realized he just thought a boy was hot

I opened the curtain with the dress on and stared at everyone.

"I think that pretending to be a gay in denial will help me." I said as the host members stared back at me in the yellow dress.

Tamaki stood at the side with a red face while Kyoya seemed to have a knowing smile.

Okay so that was that. Moekko is for sure a boy and I know it's Hunny and not Honey, but it's so much easier because I keep writing Honey. And yeah, don't beat me up for it I got tired while writing.


	2. Cherries?

I stared up at the girl named Yuki that was smiling down at me. She had just stated that I was her new favorite and Tamaki was having another fit in the back.

XXxxXX

After, we were planning the dance party and the twins were poking at the 'king' who seemed to be in another depression.

"That's it!" Tamaki said, standing up and pointing at me. "Moekko, start dressing like a girl and be the gay that you are!"

I stared uncertainly at him. "I'm not gay. I'm just pretending to be a gay in denial. That way they like me in hopes that I won't be gay just for them. "

Tamaki pulled at his hair. "Why are you so popular with the girls when you are so gay?"

I continued to stare while a sweat drop went down my face.

"We are the only ones in the school that know you are gay!" He continued, ignoring my expressions.

"He opted out of gym, so no obvious signs he is gay in gym since seeing the other boys naked would make it obvious." A twin suggested making me sigh and give up for the moment. They were all convinced I was gay.

"Plus the section in the signing up papers where you put your sexuality is optional." The other twin brought up.

Daddy wants to see you the way you really are!" He exclaimed, bringing out a photo of me in the yellow dress from before. He is convinced that he is taking me under his wing as a son.

"STOP TAKING PICTURES OF ME!" I yelled back at the blown up photo, pushing it away. "I'm not gay or a transvestite!"

"How can you not accept your fate?" Tamaki asked with tears streaming down his face while he knelt dramatically on the floor.

"Just because I seem gay doesn't mean anything." I answered. "It's for the girls! I was just pretending to be flustered around you guys!" I finished, even though I knew that was a lie. They didn't answer and continued staring at the picture of me coming out of the changing room in a dress. I sighed and banged my head on the table. "Ore don't really care if I act gay."

"GAY MEN SHOULD NOT BE CALLING THEMSELVES ORE!" Tamaki yelled in my face, making me sigh again.

"Mommy! Moekko is refusing to accept that he REALLY is gay." Tamaki said, turning to Kyoya.

(Note: Okay just to say, the girls THINK Moekko is a gay in denial but they secretly know he is straight or so they think. If they found out he really was gay they wouldn't find him as much fun. Almost like the twins being so close to being gay, but they never really know. I know it's not a big deal, but pretend because I can't think of anything else and I don't want him to be a girl cause it's the same story and I LIKE YAOI. Okay thanks ^^'')

Mommy?

"Well I guess that's me…" Kyoya said. "From a club view."

I stared at him while ignoring the crying blonde next to me.

"By the way do you have any dancing skills?"

I froze and smiled nervously.

"Well I thought that doesn't have anything to do with my quota so I'll just skip it okay?" I asked before I saw Tamaki smile devilishly.

"Oh no, Moekko. This is a big part of 'straight' men being gentlemen and proper. If you can't dance at the party, then I will reveal to everyone you're true sexuality! Then you won't get as much girls." He said, grinning largely. "And bust you back down to errand boy!"

I stood there and knew that saying I wasn't gay wasn't going to work as he would say it anyway.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

I couldn't even keep straight as I was practicing dancing with Yuki. She smiled and complimented my dancing a lot, saying how cute I looked with the blush on my face. But I was horrible and I kept stepping on her foot.

"Waah!" I yelled as I fell forward on top of her, grinning guiltily.

"I'm so sorry Yuki!" I said quickly, but I felt her arms wrap around me.

"It's okay Moe-kun."

XXXXXX

I poured Yuki some tea and she commented on the tea cups, her fingers running along each one gingerly.

"Yes, that's true. You have a sharp eye." Kyoya answered while I looked more closely at her face.

"You like teacups and silverware?" I asked curiously, watching as she seemed to panic.

"N-no! Not really!" She answered quickly while I glanced at Tamaki in his emo corner. She set down the cup and stared at it.

Why would she lie about that?

"Here are your tea cups you ordered." A man said, making me turn to look at him. He was quiet cute… I could say that right? It doesn't mean I'm gay.

"Thank you, Kaname." Kyoya answered, grabbing the box. "Everything you chose seems to be popular with the girls. It's very impressive."

"That's good to hear." Kaname answered with a sweet smile.

"Are you a dealer?" I asked, walking up to him to inspect.

"I'm just a student, see my uniform?" He answered, laughing a bit at my blush because of my mistake. A heard a laugh and turned back to Yuki.

(YUKI AND KANAME XD)

"Moe-kun, you are so funny." She said, turning around as her chocolate brown hair swirled with the movement. " Still I can't blame you. He doesn't look like the heir to a first class corporation, does he?"

Heir?

I turned back to Kaname who seemed to be staring with a look of confusion and want on his face. Kyoya started informing me of his business, but I was too busy noticing the looks the two shared before Yuki turned around with a sense of sadness. They talked about him studying abroad or something before he left with a last look at the girl.

"Yuki, do you like that man?" I asked curiously, peering at the brunette.

"Wh-what? No! Why would you say something like that?" She asked with a laugh, slipping out of the room. "See you l-later!"

I watched after her until I was informed she was actually suppose to be married to Kaname. They were childhood friend and their parents arranged the marriage.

"Well that settles it! This club was meant to make girls happy! Our mission is to get those two back together!" Tamaki said while his face made dramatic expressions. I nodded in agreement and looked back at the door where Yuki had just left out of.

I hoped this would work.

- ONE WEEK LATER-

"Welcome everyone, to the host dance." Kyoya said loudly to the millions of girls standing below us. "We invite you to enjoy it with your heart's content." He continued, smiling from behind his glasses. "Whoever is the best dancer will be crowned queen, by the way, and get a kiss on the cheek from the king himself."

Tamaki winked and smiled, holding out a hand gracefully.

"Good luck to you, baby." He said, making all the girls swoon and scream from excitement.

I watched with disgust as the two twins surrounded me.

"Moekko, your enthusiasm is low." They said together, giving me a look.

"Ah, I'm not really used to this stuff." I answered honestly, twitching slightly at the huge party before me.

"Well why don't you try the food? There is a lot of things." Kyoya suggested as the other host members smiled at me reassuringly.

"Do they have… fancy cherries?" I asked, looking at them with hope. They all blinked in surprise.

"Cherries?" Tamaki said from above, coming down to see me being rubbed by the two twins with their faces as my own face was rather red from them being so close.

"You poor thing! You poor thing!"

"So cute!"

"Get some expensive cherries right now! And some berries!"

Damn these rich people…


End file.
